This invention relates to a system and method for purifying water, such as drinking water and pool water, by controllably killing or otherwise neutralizing bacteria, viruses, as well as other microorganisms or organic matter therein under the control of a computer. In a preferred embodiment, all or a sample of the water to be purified is scanned with an electro-optical scanning device, such as a laser and one or more photoelectric detectors of reflected or fluorescent radiation from organic matter in the water and/or a television camera for imaging particulates in the water. The resulting image and/or radiation signals are computer processed and analyzed to detect the presence of substrates, such as bacteria or toxic chemicals, and to quantify same over a period of time. The information defining codes generated as a result of such computer analysis are directly or indirectly employed to effect automatic control of one or more devices for purifying the water as it flows and/or while it is held in a tank. Such water purifying devices may comprise a computer controlled injector pump operable to effect the flow of a select quantity of one or more chemicals into the water and/or a radiation source such as a generator of microwaves, UV light, laser radiation, or other radiation. Such chemical or radiation is operable to kill or otherwise render harmless organisms or other matter present in the water. As a result of such controlled water purifying action, the operation is optimized with a savings in energy and/or the amount of chemicals used to purify the water. Furthermore, when a chemical agent is employed to kill bacteria, its amount is minimized to reduce the taste of such chemical as well as any other negative effects on persons drinking or bathing in such purified water.
It is a primary object of the invention to employ electro-optical scanning and purifying devices under control of a computer in order to purify water for drinking or bathing.
It is a further object of the invention to detect substrates such as bacteria, viruses, or other organic matter in a fluid.
It is a further object of the invention to quantify substrates such as bacteria, viruses, or other organic matter in a fluid.
It is a further object of the invention to continuously detect and quantify substrates such as bacteria, viruses, or other organic matter in a flowing liquid.
It is a further object of the invention to detect and kill or otherwise neutralize bacteria, viruses, cancerous cell or other organic matter in a body fluid.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the referenced drawings of a preferred exemplary embodiment according to the present invention.